A need exists for a system to monitor a marine well for shallow-water flow during marine drilling operations and to provide an early indication of subterranean formation problems by analyzing discharge volumes through open hole sections of marine wells.
A further need exists for a system to monitor a marine well for shallow-water flow during marine drilling operations utilizing a video feed and a discharge category model during actual drilling operations to create a discharge category for the marine well and then additionally to verify the discharge category model results using data feed in real time, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, from a plurality of data feeds including but not limited to seismic profile data feeds, measurement while drilling data feeds, logging while drilling data feeds, and drilling parameter data feeds and further to monitor discharge and classify additional discharge over time to verify that the baseline category of discharge is valid or another category of discharge needs to become the new baseline discharge category.
A need exists for a system to monitor a marine well for shallow-water flow during marine drilling operations that provides the analysis while the mud pumps are turned off, such as when tubulars are connected to a drill string.
A need exists for a system to monitor a marine well for shallow-water flow during marine drilling operations that can create immediate alarms regarding potentially dangerous situations and transmit those remote alarms to client devices connected to the marine well, such as through a network.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.